Blood and Torture:42nd Games
by CatchingFire75
Summary: This is my SYOT, all info on my profile! Please submit a tribute! Thanksxxx
1. Chapter 1

"Seneca Crane, how are you?" I asked polietly.

"Even better now we ccan start preparing for the Games, President Snow! he answered

"That's the spirit! How's little Seneca junior?"  
"He's good thanksyou! He can't wait for the games, especially the blood!"

"Let's give him a good show then! Any arena ideas?"

"Well, I have a great idea...

**_A/N hey! This is my SYOT! Please submit a tribute by PM! All the info is on my profile! Thanksxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it? Remember, it's been thirteen years since the first quater quell, and there's still another eight years until the next one. The Capitol are going to be bored if it is the same bog-standard forest again!" I warn him.

"Of course, President Snow. That is exactly what I told the other gamemakers when I called a meeting last week to discus this years games. In fact I told them all about what a great President you are, and how we need to obey your rules, and how..." Seneca drones on

"The arena idea, Crane?" I interupt, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh yeah," he says, his shoulders drooping slighty, knowing he has lost my attention, "well, I was thinking, we could make the arena the Capitol!" he finishes, more excited.

"What! We can't just put a twenty four hormonal teenagers in the middle of the Capitol! We'll all end up dead, you crazy fool! Are you completely out of your mind?" I yell. What an idiot.

He stands back and opens his mouth "Not at all sir," he stammers out "I was thinking, we could build an arena that is an exact replica of the Capitol. The children from the outer districts dispise the Capitol, because of their wealth, and stepping into the arena would shock them, putting them off. Also, more determind to get out. The games would be bloodier as they fight to get back home to thier families" he finishes, looking dubiousy at me.

I smile.

"This is exactly why I hired you as gamemaker, Crane"

**_A/N hey guys! This is just a filler chapter to remind you all that I really need tributes! You can submit up to two per author! Also, I am moving all the information for the SYOT from my profile to my forum, Blood and Torture:42nd Games, and the link for that will soon be on my profile. Also, go check out my poll, also on my profile, where you can vote for which of my stories you prefer, as I will be taking a break on two of them. Many thanks xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_District One: Krystal Lovine's Reaping_**

"Krystal, Krystal, it's time to get up! Mum said you have to wash your hair before the reaping. She said you want to look nice for the Capitol, don't you?"my eleven year old brother Leen witters on in my ear.

I sit up and yawn groggilly.

"Yes, I'm getting up now" I say, swinging my legs out of my warm bed.

"Good! Mum's run you a bath and she said your to make sure you get all the conditioner out when you wash your hair, as you don't want greasy hair for the Capitol! Are you really gonna volunteer this year?" he babbles excitedly.

I nod, absentmindedly as I search for my towel and lavender soap.

"Wow, just imagine! We'll get to live in a massive house in Victors Village! And I'll have a victor as a sister!" he continues.

"And until I come home, you'll have to make do in this house!" I tickle his stomach kindly, then makee my way to the bathroom.

As I step into the bathroom and lock the door, I can still hear him giggling. I roll my eyes. I love him really.

After I've had a quick soak in the bath and washed my hair thoroughly, I step out of the tub and dry myself with the towel. I then wrap my hair in a towel and put on my underwear and wrap a cream dressing gown around me. I unlock the bathroom door and go into my bedroom where my mother is waiting for me with the hairdryer and the brush.

"Took you long enough! Come on, I'll help you do your hair" she tells me.

I nod gratefully and sit down. As she dries my hair carefully, I think about the reaping. My plan is to volunteer as soon as she reads out the girl tributes name. I'll beat the others to it. Even if I have to push my way through or kill them all to prove myself.

"Krystal, are you even listening to me?" my mother snaps.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I appologise.

She just nods like she understands and fluffs my hair up with the brush so that my chest-length blonde hair is all wavy and fluuf, making my face look soft. I get up and dab some pink powder on my cheekbones to make me look innocent. Then, I slash my eyelashes with mascara and slide a pinky lip gloss on my lips and look in the mirror, happy with my appearence. My pale skin paired with the pink powder really looks great, especially with the light freckles on the bridge of my nose. My eyes are an icy blue, which I use to my advantage, to show people I'm neither a weakling nor a pushover.

"So, where's my dress?" I ask my mother impatiently. Every year, her and father buy me a new dress so that I look gorgeous fro the reaping. I know this year they would have pulled out all the stops, as they know that I'm going to volunteer.

She walks away with a smile on her face. She comes back, holding a massive bag.

"Open it" she tells me.

Unable to contain my excitement I tear the wrapping away and find a gorgeous dress. It is a short, strapless, cream dress, with gems around the waist like a belt. With it are also a pair of tan sandals. I love it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal, dancing around the room.

"That's ok. I'll leave you to get changed. Don't ruin your hair or make up though" she warned.

I nod and proceed to get changed. I know Mother wanted to take some pictures before we went to the reaping.

Once I am dressed and happy with my appearance, I walk downstairs to find my parents waiting. My Father nods and tearfully tells me I look beautiful. He's always crying since his family all died. They died in a house fire by the Capitol because my Uncle Peety (dad's brother) tried to start a rebellion. Luckilly the Capitol over powered him, but Father has never gotten over their deaths for some reason.

After many photos have been taken by my Mother, we leave for the town centre.

After a brief goodbye to my parents, I head to get signed in. Then, I go join my best friend Amethyst in the seventeen year old girls section. We stand whispering together until our escort, Flavius Jawsmith, clattered on stage. This year he is wearing white skinny trousers with a diamond studded belt, and a matching white untucked shirt with a white blazer which has gems all down the middle side flaps. He is wearing ridiculously over-sized sunglasses, probably trying to hide his hangover.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welome to the reaping for the 42nd Hunger Games. Before we begin, here is a special video bought to you from the Capitol"

It is the same video every year, reminding us of the Dark Days, and shwing us that if we ever chose to rebel agaisnt them, they'd win. Who'd want to rebel anyway, the Capitol give us so much!

After that, the mayor reads the treaty of treason and it is my turn to shine.

"Okay, now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies first." Flavius announces, shoving his fat hand inside the ball of mystery.

"Glitter Shown" she announces

"I volunteer" I scream, marching my way through the stunned crowds.

I walk up to the stage, snatch the microphone off her and say "Kystal Lovine, your next victor"

**_A/N hi! so that's the district one females reaping! this is a big thank you to Princesskatnissmellark for her! Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought! However, I still need tributes! I still need a district one male, so I can't continue until I have him. So please submit some tributes xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_District One: Platinum Tessel's Reaping_**

I wake up to my alarm playing the Panem national anthem. I waste no time in getting up and throwing on my training acadamy uniform which consists of black shorts and a black polo shirt with the Panem emebelm on the breast. I run downstairs and grab a bannana out of the fruit bowl, and then jog the two miles to the training centre. I need to fit in as much training as possible because I'm going to volunteer today. I want to be leader of the Career pack. I know it is a huge responsibilities, but I know I can do it, with my good fighting and leadership skills. I've been training since I could walk, as my parents have never achieved anything, so are desperate for me to achieve something for them.

When I arrive at the training centre, I go straight to the sword section and pick up my favourite sword, a long, thin, silver blade with a platinum handle that fits perfectly in my hand. I go to the panel and select moving dummies and stand in position, ready. Within seconds, a dozen dummies come towards me dodging in directions away from me. Five minutes later, I am a sweaty mess, with fake blood from the dummies everywhere. I walk off to get a drink, leaving the mess for an avox to clean up. Well, that's what there for isn't it?

After I've done a few hundred press-ups, I decide that it's time to go home and get ready for the reaping. I want to look as nice as possible today, especially as I'm going to volunteer. So I jog my way home. When I get in, my Mother is waiting for me.

"Hello darling" she greets me.

"Hi"

"Are you excited for the reaping?"

I nod.

"It's so exciting. My son the victor! Eeek! I borrowed some magazines from Sparkle, you know the victor from the 39th games, on how to decorate your home in voctors village! Anyway, I was thinking we could paint the living room red, to represent the blood shed in the games, and how you bravely battled and came out on top. What do you think?"

"I don't care, as long as I get a whole floor to myself, and I get to decorate that floor however I want to"

I need a whole floor for my lady friends. They worship the floor I walk on at the moment, so imagine how they'll feel when I become victor!

"Okay darling" she nods, her head filled with paint samples.

"I'm gonna go get ready for the reaping" I tell her.

"Okay, have a shower though, and make sure you use the good shampoo, you don't want to have greasy hair for te Capitol do you? I've layed out your reaping outfit on your bed, along with the new gel. Try and hurry up though, as I want to take photos of my son before his reaping where he volunteers." she babbles on.

I nod and head upstairs and into the bathroom. I have a shower and use the good shampoo as my mother instructed, excited to volunteer. After five minutes in the shower, I climb out and sry my hair and tonned body thoroughly. Then, I walk into my room and look at my reaping outfit; black trousers and a white shirt that shows a lots of my chest. My Ftaher and I thought that this shirt would support my angle for the arena a lot, sexy and flirty. When I'm dressed, I go to the mirror and do my hair. I sweep the front bit across my forhead a bit, and spike the rest up. I look in the mirror and smirk. I really do look sexy, with my platinum blonde hair and striking green eyes and practically bare chest.

After many tedious photos, we finally head to the reaping. It doesn't take to long to have my blood taken and to get into position with the other eighteen year olds. I make sure I'm on the end of the row though, so I can easilly get to the stage. Soon, our escort, Flavius Jawsmith, clatters onto the stage in his ridiculous outift. Idiot. He wastes no time in puling out the name of the girl tribute, Glitter something. I look around expectantly for the volunteer and smile to myself when a good looking girl of about seventeen steps out of the crowd arrogantly. She flounces up to the stage and snatches the microphone off Flavius when he asks her her name.

"Krystal Lovine, your next victor" she states cockilly, throwing a wink in my direction.

I smirk, she's got sass. At least I'll get to have a real fight before I come home victor.

"Okay, now for the boys" Flavius says, snatching the microphone back off of Krystal, and plunging his fat hand into the boys bowl.

"Reg..."

"I volunteer" I interupt, and saunter onto the stage, taking my time.

"Platinum Tessel" I state into the microphone Flavius is holding.

"District one, your tributes for the 42nd Hunger Games!" Flavius yells.

The crowd erupts in cheers.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district one males reaping! This is a big thank you to richards25 for Platinum! Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought of him! However, I still need tributes! Check out my forum (the link is on my profile) to see the availability. Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_District One: Saying Goodbye_**

**_Krystal Lovine_**

I am led by two Peacekeepers to my room to say goodbye. It is a big room, with pink leather sofas. I thank the Peacekeeper for all his hard work in keeping Panem in check and sit gracefully on one of the sofas, waiting for my first visitors. Soon, I hear the bolt on my door slide open, and I see my parents and Leen stood there.

"Hey victor" Leen says, running over to give me a hug. I hug him back and kiss the top of his head.

"We are so proud of you" my mother says, wrapping me in her arms and squeezing me protectivly.

I nod at my Father, who just sits there, tearfully.

"Please be carefull darling. Remember, never pounce without thinking first. You have lots of intelligencce, please put it to use" my Father tells me.

"I know, Dad. Don't doubt me. I can do this. I will win and prove you wrong!" I tell him, my tone sharp.

He just nods sadly at me.

To my surprise, my Mother sides with him.

"He's got a point, darling. I love you to pieces, and I know you can do this, but sometimes you need to stop and think ahead before you do anything."

My father smiles at her gratefully.

"Okay, okay! Thanks for the advise. Can you go now please, the quicker we get to the Capitol, the quicker the games start. Plus, I'll see you in a couple of weeks anyway!" I boast.

"One more thing, I want to give you this, it was my token when I went into the 20th games, I want you to have it" my Mother tells me, handing me a necklace with a gold pendant with a 1 which is surrounded by crystals.

"It's beautiful" I breathe.

"You can give it to your daughter when she volunteers for the hunger games"

I nod, still amazed by the beauty of the necklace.

"We're gonna go sweety. Bye! We'll be watching you, Leen has to pick up some techniques for his games as well!" Mum says.

I give her a hug and let Father kiss my cheeks. Leen engulfs me in a hug and I ruffle his hair.

"See you in a fortnight!"

"Bye, victor!"

And with that they leave the room, with me pacing around, waiting impatiently for Flavius to come and collect me for the train.

**_Platinum Tassel_**

I am led to a large room with blue leather sofas. I opt to stand though. Soon, the bolt on the door skides open and my parents come in, cheering and singing the panem national anthem!

"I can't believe it, look at my little boy, so grown up, ready to become the victor of the 42nd Hunger Games" my mum cries happily!

"It's just so amazing!" my Father tells me.

"Your gonna be great" my mother adds

"Just remember everything we talked about!" my father warns.

"Of course!" I reply indignantly.

I haven't trained for all these years to just throw it all away. I can't wait to live in victors village.

"When you come home, we're gonna choose the house in Victor's village next to Sparkle, you know the victor whose your age? Maybe you could start dating? Her Mother says she's not dating anyone? She's a very pretty girl!"

"Perhaps" I answer vagually.

"Mr and Mrs Tassel, it's time to go" the peacekeeper announces.

"Bye" my parents call cheerily, walking out the door.

They are soon replaced by a bunch of giggly girls, half of them who I don't even know their names!

"Platinum" they shriek rushing towards me, engulfing me in hugs and sneaky kisses.

"Hello there, please have a seat" I tell them gesturing towards the sofas.

"We can't wait til you win the games and come home a victor! Just think, my best friend, a victor" one girl, who I think is called Ashleigh, giggles.

I wink seductivly.

"Thats right"

They continue to bable on until the Peacekeeper calls them out.

Soon, Flavius comes in with Krystal, telling me it's time to get the train. I go with them, excited for what is to come.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district one tributes saying goodbye to their families! Again, a bg thank you to Princesskatnissmellark and richards25 for Krystal and Platinum. Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_District Two: Regina Marcel's Reaping_**

"Regina, get up now" my Mother hisses in my ear.

I sit up and glare daggers at her.

"I am" I hiss back.

Only my Mother sees thorugh my act, so I can be myself around her. To everyone else, I put on a outgoing, flirty, optimistic mask, but really I am cold and calculating, everything a true victor should be. My Father is a Peacekeeper, and very boring, and falls right for my mask. My Mother aproves of my mask, but see's right through it.

My Mother leaves the room, throwing me an evil look as she leaves. I sigh and sit up, dragging myself out of bed. I hate getting up. However, I put on a smile, and go to join my parents for breakfast.

"Morning Mother, morning Father" I say cheerily.

"Morning!" my father responds, looking up briefly before returning to his newspaper, which is all about how amazing the Capitol is.

"Are you volunteering today, Regina?" my Mother asks, passing me my bowl of rice crispies.

I nod, and pour milk in my bowl and grab a spoon and start eating.

"I thought you were, so I've run you a bath" she stated.

"Thank you Mother" I reply cheerily.

"See you later," my father muttered.

"See you in a few weeks father" I replied

"Oh yeah! Good luck darling, I'll be watching you! You can do it!" he adds, looking a bit daized.

He leans over and gives me a quick hug before leaving for work. I finish my breakfast in silence before heading upstairs for my bath. I take my time and wash my hair with my Mothers favourite shampoo, and squirting a lot down the drain, just to annoy her. When I am done, I climb out and dry myself roughly with the towel. I then go into my room and pull my reaping outfit out of my wardrobe and pull it on. It is a dark blue dree that comes to my knees and sits nicely on my slim but tonned figure. I tear a brush through my brown curls that rests on my shoulders, that mathes my intelligent green eyes, giving me the ability to act flirty, due to my beauty.

I sweep down the stairs and give my Mother a filthy look.

"You look nice" she states, her voice monotone.

I nod.

"I'm going to meet Maxon"

The corners of her mouth raise slightly when I mention Maxon, my "best friend". I can't stand him really, but he is super rich, so I kind of have to be friends with him. My Mother approves of this of course.

"Have fun" she jokes.

"I'll try" I sigh.

I leave the house and walk the short distance to Maxon's house. When I get there, I knock on the door bravely.

"Hey!" I great when he answers the door.

"Hi, Regina! Come on in!" he opens the door and lets me in.

"Actually, can we go straight to the repeaing?" I ask.

"Erm, sure! Let me just say bye to my Mum" he says, and runs back inside.

He reappears less than a minute later.

"Ready?" he asks, closing the door behind us.

"Yep!"

"So what's the rush?

"The traffics not that bad!" I joke.

"No, I mean what's the rush to get to the reaping?"

"Well, you know I'm volunteering this year, Max, and I want to get there early so I get a good spot where I can get to the stage easily."

He nods, accepting my lie easily. The truth is, I don't like having to stand talking to his Mum! She's so chirpy, it gives me a headache!

When we get to the square where the reaping is to be held, we get our blood taken together, and then go our seperate ways, him to the eighteen year old males, and me to the eighteen year old females. I am joined by all my "friends", and I babble about boys with them, making witty remarks about each one occasionally.

Finally, our skinny as a twig escort, Greggory Hipsmothen, staggered to the stage, tripping over his twelve inch heels.

"District two, welcome to the 42nd Hunger Games!" he greets.

Immediatly, the whole crowd errupts into cheers.

"Firstly for the female tribute" he cries, reaching a bony hand into the bowl and grasping a single slip of white card.

"Penelope Salte"

"I volunteer!" I call out cheerily and saunter on to the stage, all eyes on me.

"What is your name, dear?" Greggory asks me, eyeing me up and down, trying not to drool.

I lean into the microphone and smirk, "Regina Marcel" I say, throwing a wink into the crowd.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district two female reaping! A big thanks to richards25 for Regina! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of her and how I portrayed her! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_District Two: Ryder Keller's Reaping_**

I wake up at six am, just like everyday, to make my little brother, Bailey, and my mother breakfast. I tiptoe out of the room I share with Bailey and head downsairs in my pjammas. Today is reaping day, so I am going to make a good breakfast, just in case it is our last one together. We aren't rich, but we aren't poor either, so we can afford luxeries sometimes, as long as we are carefull. I sift through the cupboards until I find the batter I bought from the conveniece store yesterday. When I find it, I waste no time in heating the hob and placing a saucepan on it.

As I am waiting for the batter to sizzle, I check the time. I have ten minutes until they get up. I finish the pancakes just in time, and top Bailey's with chocolate sauce and strawberries, mine with lemon and sugar and my mother's with strawberries and cream. They walk down the stairs, my Mother first, and we all sit down for what could be our last breakfast together. However, no one brings up the reaping, as Bailey is only five, and doesn't understand what's going on. My Mother agreed to tell him when he was ten, just as she had told me. After we had finished breakfast, my Mother sent Bailey to play in his room whilst she helped me clear up breakfast.

"I've layed your clothes on your bed, and ran you a warm bath, if you hurry, it will still be warm."

"Thanks Mum" I say and hug her.

"Go now, and get ready. Take your time, I'll clear up and take care of Bailey."

I go upstairs and step in the bath, thinking. When I was thirteen, and my Mother was pregnant with Bailey, my Father died in when an earthquake caused the structure he was working on to collapse on top of him, so I have sort of been forced to help around the house more than my friends have to. I don't mind though, I consider myself lucky. My Mum is now without her life partner, the person she loved, and Bailey never got to meet his Dad. At least I have thirteen years of memories.

When I am done in the bath I dry myself and then go into my room to find my reaping clothes on my bed. I can hear Bailey giggling downstairs at something, so I close the bedroom door, glad for some privacy and get changed. I am wearing black dress pants and a green polo. Very smart. I run a comb through my messy browny-blonde hair, and it quickly sits how I like it. I wince when I see my scar, the long one that runs from my nose to my jaw from a knife injury in training. I don't train because I want to volunteer, I train incase I get picked, as I don't want to be a helpless tribute that dies on the first day, Bailey and my Mother need me, so if I ever get reaped, I will come home to them.

Once I am dressed and ready, I go downstairs to find my Mother and Bailey ready as well. Bailey looks smart in a little checked shirt and some blue jeans, and my Mother is wearing a red summer dress, that goes really nicely with her tanned skin. We all walk to the reaping together in silence. I am relieved that it's my last reaping, after today I'll be free. Free until Bailey is old enough to be reaped, though. Then I will have another six years of worry.

I hug my Mother and brother good bye and after having my blood taken, I walk over to meet my close friend, Tyler Martin in the boys section. I feel sorry for Tyler, he's still got one more reaping to go after this one, as he is only seventeen. We talk until out stupid escort, Greggory Hipsmothen, clatters onto the stage in ridiculous heels.

After the video from the Capitol about the Dark Days, he clatters over to the girls bowl and sticks his bony hand in.

"Penelope Salte" he calls.

Immediatly a voice from the crowd cheerily calls out "I volunteer" and saunters onto the stage, taking her time. The whole district has their eyes on her. I know her name. Regina Marcel. She's in my class at school, outgoing and witty, but I bet she can be deadly. Maybe she'll win?

Soon, Greggory is making his way over to the boys bowl and picking out the name.

"Ryder Keller"

Oh my god. That's me. Okay, deep breaths. Make your self seem tough. I put on a smirk and walk jauntilly to the stage. Okay, this is it. I'm going into the Hunger Games and I'm coming out alive.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district two male reaping! A big thanks to Massducks20 for Ryder! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of him and how I portrayed him! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_District Two: Saying Goodbye_**

**_Regina Marcel_**

I throw myself onto one of the black armchairs and sigh. I have to say goodbye to a load of idiots I don't really like, before I can even begin my journey to the Capitol. I can't wait! The quicker we get to the Capitol, the quicker the games start! I hate all the Capitolites, they are all shallow, self-centred and so colourful that they hurt my eyes, but I can grit my teeth and get on with it. When I get out of the games, they'll fear me too much to even come within fifty yards of me.

Suddenly, the door bolts open, causing me to sit up and smile. In walks my parents. Great, I was hoping they wouldn't bother.

"Hello!" I call cheerfully.

"Well done darling, that was very brave of you" my Mother says.

"Just think, my daughter is going to bring pride and even more fame and fortune to our district! Well done! You know what you've got to do to survive?" my Father asks.

I nod. I have spent weeks planning my strategy for the whole games, and my angle. I'm going to be me. Well, the me everyone but me and my Mother know.

"Frank, have you got her token?" my Mother asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Here you go, sweetie" my Father says, passing me a silver broach with a bear on it.

"It's to remind you of the strength you need to show in the arena, and of your Father, who is very brave, risking his life to keep our amazing country safe." my Mother explains.

"It's beautiful" I smile, kissing my Mother and Father each on the cheek.

"We've got to go now, I've got to get back to work! I'll be watching you on television though! See you in a few weeks!" my Father tells me.

"Okay. Bye Mother! Bye Father! See you in a few weeks!" I saw cheerily, waving at them as they leave.

Less than two minutes after they've gone, Maxon walks in, and he looks like he's been crying.

"Hey Max" I say cheerily.

"Why'd you do it, Regina?"

"What? You knew I was going to volunteer?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually go through with it!"

I feel anger rising in me, but I try my best to suppress it. How dare he doubt me?

"Of course I did. And when I come back in a few weeks, you'll see me again. You're gonna be able to boast that you're best friend is a victor."

Of course, when I come back, we'll no longer be friends, as I won't need his money any more, as I'll be one of the richest people in the district, and I certainly won't need his friendship, as I will have all my victor friends.

"Of course, Regina. Best friends forever?"

"Forever!" I lie with a fake grin.

The door unbolts.

"Time to go sony" the peacekeeper tells Maxon.

Maxon just nods, gives me a hug which I return and walks out.

I sit and wait, hoping that no more visitors will come, and wait for Greggory to come and collect me for the train journey.

**_Ryder Keller_**

I sit down on a black armchair, and the first thing I notice is how soft and luxerious they are. Wow, when I win, I'm going to get some of these for our new house in Victors Village. Bailey will love them. The door soon bolts open and my Mother runs in, her mascara streaked down her face. She is clutching Bailey like her life depends on it. I stand up immediatly and give her a hug. She clings onto me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's okay Mum, I'm coming home. I've trained just in case, I know what I'm doing. I am going to do everything I can possibly do to come home. I promise."

"You better! Loosing your Father was bad enough, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you aswell."

Bailey looked up and blinked rapidly.

"Mum, where's Ryder going?" he asked. It broke my heart.

"I'm just going away for a few weeks. I'll be back in a few weeks. Maybe a month or so. Okay? Look after Mum whilst I'm gone, and I'll bring you back a present, okay?"

He nods eagerly.

"Yes please! Can I have a remote control aeroplane, like the mayor's son, Charlie has?"

"You can have anything you want" I tell him with a smile.

He launches himself out of my Mother's arms and throws his arms around my neck, and dangles like it from a monkey.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Have you got your Father's gold necklace?" my Mother asks suddenly.

I nod.

"Yeah, I never take it off. I was wondering if I could take it into the arena as my token?" I ask.

"Of course. It will bring you luck!"

"Thanks"

We all embrace until they have to leave. My Mother tries not to cry, for Bailey's sake, but Bailey seems to be in his own world, thinking of remote control aeroplanes. Bless him. His mind so pure, not bombarded with thoughts and worries of the games. I'm going to do everything in my power to win the games, even if it means being something I'm not. A murderer.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district two goodbyes! Big thanks to Massducks20 and richards25 for Ryder and Regina! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_District Three: Xantha Alendri's Reaping_**

"Get up you useless, lazy pigs!" our housemistress, Jenny, screamed into my bedroom that I share with Mary, Sue, Twig, Blue and Jodie, five other girls that live at the orphanage with me. I hate the orphanage. My parents died when I was just five from an explosion in the factory they were working in. The housemistress, Jenny, is awful. She beats us if we so much as drop a plate. Once, a boy called Lawson (he got reaped last year and died in the bloodbath), was rushing his food. Jenny said that if he wanted to eat like a dog, he could. So she forced him to get down on his hands and knees and eat our house dog, Ripper's food out of his bowl. He had to sleep in the kennel that night as well, whilst Ripper got the living room.

I jump out of bed incase she yells any more. I don't want a beating. Today's bad enough as it is. Reaping day. Great. I go outside to find Jenny waiting for me.

"Oh good. At least one of you lazy pigs can be bothered to get up. Go and lay the table for breakfast. You don't need punishing today."

"Thank you, Miss Jenny."

"One of the boys is downstairs already. Your the first girl. He's cooking. See if he needs a hand after you've layed the table."

I nod.

"Thank you, Miss Jenny"

"Well, off you go then, and remember, walk, don't run"

I nod and walk gracefully down the stairs, praying that my best friend Arah is the boy downstairs, so that he won't get a beating. I sigh in relief when I see him leant over the stove, boiling the saucepan full of grey porridge. Of course, Jenny has two fried eggs, three rashers of bacon, two slices of fried beans, baked beans, two halves of sun dried tomatoes and three large mushrooms. No wonder she's so fat.

"Arah! Your ok!" I sigh.

"Xantha! I was so worried! You have to get up earlier! Did you get a beating? Are you okay? What did she do this time?" he asks worriedly, pulling me into his arms.

"Arah, I'm fine! I got out just in time. First girl, obviously. The rest are getting a beating. We're the only two not."

"Poor things" he sighs.

We get on with our jobs in silence, neither of us bringing up the reaping. When everything is almost ready, the rest of the kids from the orphanage come down the stairs, their faces grim, their bodies not working properly. Poor things. I wonder what she did this time. We all quickly stand behind our assigned seats, and wait for Jenny to enter. When she does, we serve her breakfast, and watch as she eats it happily. Breakfast is one of the few times we are allowed to interact with each other.

"Right, you horrible lot. Go and get ready for the reaping. You two" she ponts at me and Arah and I freeze, panicking, "you can use the bathrooms first as you were the first ones up" she continues.

"Thank you Miss Jenny" Arah and I chorus together, walking off to the two bathrooms upstairs. Once we are out of ear shot, Arah grabs my arm.

"Be carefull, okay, Xanthia."

With that, he walked to the bathroom in the boys quarters. I sighed and went into the bathroom in the girls quarters. I have a quick scrub, I had a shower last night, and get out, so the other girls get the shower. They'll probably need it after this morning.

I walk into my shared room to find it unusually empty, they must be with their friends is the room next door, getting ready together. Oh well, at least I get some peace and quiet. I go to my draw and pull out my reaping outfit, an old faded dark dress with leggins. I pull it on and brush my hair through quickly. Then, I pull on my sandals and go downstairs and stand in line by the front door, waiting to be dismissed. When we are al lined up and Jenny has inspected our hands to make sure they are clean and we all look respectful, she lets us go to the reaping. Me and Arah walk together, glad for the time alone. We walk in silence though, worried. It is only our second reaping, and if we got reaped, neither of us would stand a chance. When we arrive, we share a quick hug, and split up to have our blood taken and to stand in our sections for the reaping. After a couple of minutes, our cheery escort, Sparks Electric (yeah, because that's her real name) takes the stage in a merangue shaped bright pink dress, with wires threaded on the front to represent our district. After she's shown us the video we have to watch every year about the Dark Days she goes to the girls bowl.

"Xanthia Alendri"

No. It can't be. I'm going to die. I'm to young to die aren't I?

**_A/N hi! so that's the district three females reaping! Big thanks to Clove1113 for Xanthia! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of her and how she was prtrayed! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_District Three: Steven Sparks' Reaping_**

"Welcome to the 38th Annual Hunger Games" Sparks Electric shrieks into the microphone. She is looking particularly awful this year in a lilac puffy dress, like a doll.

The video about the Dark Days flies across the screen quickly, and then the girls name is called. Rachael Matthews. No volunteers, per usual. That goes past quickly, as if it is on fast forward.

"Steven Sparks" Sparks shrieks into the microphone.

I let out a loud scream. It can't be me. I am just getting ready to go up on stage when I hear a deep voice yell "I volunteer". Within seconds, my seventeen year old brother is on the stage, replacing me. Saving my life.

Time fastforwards to the tributes being raised into the arena. The arena was a shrap heap. A metal dump. Sean was ready. He ran up to the cornucopia and grabbed a backpack and ran away again. Then, it fastforwards to him hiding in a bush, as the careers pass. They have almost passed when Sean sneezes, making them spot him. The girl from four and the boy from one continuelly stab him possible, making sure he hurts, but taking care not to kill him yet. They want him to suffer. His screams echo round my head, soon mixing with my own.

"Steven, Steven! Wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up!" I am shaken away by my lovely Mother, Jill Sparks.

"Was it the same dream?" she asks softly, stroking my hair.

I nod, letting the tears fall freely. Not caring. I have had the same dream the night before reaping day since my brother volunteered for me when I was twelve. He placed six, dying at the hands of two careers. My Mother is there to comfort me every year without fail.

"Come on, lets go and get a drink. It's time for you to get up anyway"

I nod and follow her downstairs, feeling like a baby. I'm sixteen years old for pete's sake.

I drink my water whilst my Mother wakes up my thirteen year old brother Scott, and my Father. She soon returns with them both. We hurry through breakfast, just wanting today to be over already. Since Sean's death, my Father, Shane, has taught Scott and I how to make weapons and fight with them, so if the worst happens, we have a fighting chance.

"Come on, Scotty, let's go get ready for the reaping" I tell him, leaving my parents some time alone.

We go upstairs, and I let Scott go and wash first. I find our reaping outfits and lay them on our beds. Mine is a red sweater with blue jeans. When Scott has finished in the bathroom, I go in and have a quick wash and brush my teeth, I'll have a shower later. Then I pull on my reaping clothes and comb my brown hair. Then, I check Scott is ready and we go downstairs together, My parents are waiting, both dressed and ready to go. We always leave early on reaping days to visit Sean's grave.

Once we have visited Sean's grave, we go straight to the reaping. I stand with my mates Jake and Josh, leaving Scott to stand near the front with the other thirteen year olds. We chat until our escort, Spark Electric, walks onto the stage in an awful pink merangue dress. She shows us the video we watch every year about the dark days, and what will happen if we try and cause a rebellion. She then proceeds with the reaping. The female tribute is called. Xanthia something, I think. I look around for her, pitying her. I see a small, scrawny twelve or thirteen year old ascend the stepd. Poor girl.

I watch as Sparks sticks her pink gloved hand into boys bowl. Please, please don't be me.

"Scott Sparks" she calls out, reading from the piece of paper in front of her.

Thank goodness it's not me. I look around and see Scott, my brother, shakily walking to the stage. Why is my brother walking to the stage? Then it clicks.

"I volunteer!" I yell, marching to the stage, gently pushing Scott down the steps to join his friends.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district three males reaping! Big thanks to Flintlightning for Steven! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of him and how he was portrayed! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_District Three: Saying Goodbye_**

**_Xantha Alendri_**

Two Peacekeepers stand either side of me, gripping my arms tightly, making sure I don't escape. What's the point, they're only going to catch me? They push me roughly into a square room with some wooden chairs. The room is plain and painted black and grey. Depressing colours for a depressing occasion. I hear mumbled words outside my dor, then a bolt slide, and I see Arah running towards me, engulfing me in a massive hug. I sob into his shoulder as he holds onto me tightly.

"Shh," he soothes, "it's okay"

"It's not. I know that I'm going to die, I've accepted that. There's going to be twenty three other tributes in that arena, all who have a better chance than me. I'll die in the bloodbath. It's fine though. I've accepted that I'm not coming back. So, please Arah, don't sugar coat it, we both know I'm not gonna make it!" I burst out.

"What am I going to do without you?" he asks sadly.

"You'll be fine, I promise!"

"I found this on the floor in the square. It must have fell out of your pocket on your way to the stage. I'm guessing it's going to be your token?" he asks, passing me a piece of wood with a leaf carved into it. I know it's not much, but I never go anywhere without it. My Mother gave it to me before she died. I just nod and take it off him.

"I thought maybe you could drill a hole through it and attatch some string in it to make it a necklace and so you don't loose it in the arena?" he says.

"Maybe" I nod sadly, knowing they will take my token off me and sell it off to the capitolites as Hunger Games merchandise once they've collected my body after the bloodbath.

We hear the bolt slide open and we share one more hug as the peacekeeper comes in and ushers Arah out, both of us with tears streaming down our faces. That's the last time I'm ever going to see my best friend. Ever. And with that thought going round in my head, I curl up in a ball on the disgusting floor and sob.

**_Steven Sparks_**

The peacekeepers escort me roughly to the room where I will say my goodbyes. I don't feel any remorse or regret for volunteering. At least my little brother is safe for now. I can't bare the thought of having to watch him suffer, just as I did with Sean. I hear the bolt to my room slide over, creaking slightly, and Mother and Father and Scott all run in. My Mother sweeps me into her arms and holds me close to her.

"My baby. My poor, poor baby" she whispers, running her fingers through my hair.

"Mum it's ok. I know what I'm going to do. I have a fighting chance"

"It's true Jill. I know he's only had a little bit of training, no where near as much as the Careers, but he's got a better chance than most of the tributes from the outside districts. He might be able to do it" my Father says, trying to comfort my Mother.

"I know, just one dead sons bad enough, let alone two. I love all my children with all my heart, I don't have to watch any of them dying, Shane" she sobs.

"Thanks for volunteering, Steve" Scott whispers, leaning over to give me a bear-hug.

"That's ok mate. I couldn't let you do it. Sean gave his life to save mine, it's my turn to do the same for you, buddy" I tell him, honestly.

"You have a fighting chance though. Just remember everything Dad told us, and you could make it home. By the way, I want you to have this. As your token." Scott says as he hands me a necklace. I look inside of the charm and see a family picture of my Father, my Mother, Sean, Scott and I. The photo was taken a week before I was reaped and Sean volunteered. I undo the clasp and put it round my neck.

"Cheers mate" I say, ruffling his hair.

We sit on stiff wooden chairs talking stratergies and whether or not I should be part of an alliance until a peacekeeper comes in and tells them it's time for them to leave. They leave without putting up a fight. My Mother sobbing uncontrolably and Scott blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears from falling. My Father just looks straight ahead as he leads my broken mother and my guilt-stricken brother out of the room. The door closes and I am left alone in silence for a few minutes. Then, I hear the door unbolt and Jake and Josh walk in.

"You alright mate?" Josh asks, his face red.

"Yeah, really looking forward to being slaughtered by another child, in an arena for the Capitols entertainment" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry I didn't think. Hey, you might not die though, you've trained a little, you have as good a chance as the Careers"

"Don't you think I've been told that enough times today?" I ask.

"True. We came to say good luck, and that we'll be waiting for you!" Jake tells me.

I thank him, and soon they both get up and leave, before they are told to. We don't really know what to say to each other. I sit in silence. I'll probably have to wait. That twelve/thirteen year old must have loads of visitors as she's so young. I just sit and wait in silence for Sparks to come and collect me.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district three goodbyes! I hope you liked them! Another big thank you to Massducks20 and Flintlightning for Xanthia and Lightning. Also, the knew quiz for sponsor points for your tribute is now up on my forum (the link for which is on my profile), so feel free to check it out! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_District Four: Cassandra Vale's Reaping_**

"Morning Mum" I call to my Mum as I walk downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart. You're up early?" she questions.

"I'm going for a run. Aren't you working today?" I respond, filling up my water bottle and grabbing my timer.

"I have the day off. Be back in a hour, you need to get ready for the reaping"

I groan. How could I have forgotten about today? Great!

"I will be, don't worry" I tell her, kissing her cheek.

Ever since my Father and my sister, Ariel, died, my Mother has been extra protective of me. My sister and Father were killed because the Capitol suspected that they were plotting against them, which they weren't. My Mother works 24/7 to support us both, and that's why I was surprised to see her. I go for a run around the whole district. I don't plan on volunteering for the games, but I wan't to stay fit and healthy. As I run, I try to push all panic of the reaping out of my head. Ariel never had to worry about this. As soon as she turned twelve, Dad set her away to train as a Peacekeeper, so she could never be reaped.

I check the time and let out a small shriek. I'm on the other side of the district, and I have to be home in five minutes. I sprint with all my might and arrive home thirty minutes late to find my Mother a wreck.

"Where have you been?" she yells.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time! Please stop yelling!" I sob, covering my ears. I hate shouting. I don't like yelling, whether it be at me or at other people.

"Sorry darling, I just got worried" my Mother appologied, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to get ready."

"You don't have time for a bath, just wash yourself quickly. Then, go into your room, get dressed into your reaping outfit, then I'll do your hair for you"

"Thanks Mum!" I say, happily as I skip up the stairs, happy that the yelling has stopped and our row is over.

I really quickly wash myself and then towel dry myself. I then go into my room and pull out my reaping outfit, a green dress that matches my eyes perfectly. I put it on and call my Mother to do my hair. She brushes my black hair into a straight, glossy sheet. I love my hair, it really brings out my eyes. Once my Mother is satisfied she holds up the mirror. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I look quite beautiful, with my tanned skin and light freckles. I am not short, but I'm not tall either.

"You ready to go?" my Mother asks.

I nod. We link arms and make our way to the square where the reaping is always held. Some people in district four think that is odd that my Mother and I, a sixteen year old girl, still link arms, but to be honest, we've both been through so much together, that we've become so close. Also, with my Mother always working to support us, we hardly ever get to spend any time together, so we cherish the precious moments that we do get to spend together. Once we get to the square, I kiss my Mother's powdered cheek and go to sign in. Then I go join my friends Katie, Frost and Eliana. I wave over to my boyfriend, David, in the boys section. I try to talk with them, but Eliana being the competetive person she is, kept talking over the top of me, and telling the others how apparently I wasn't a "true friend". Ugh that girl. I tried really hard not to let the tears fall as well. She keeps going on until out escort, Maybelline Arb saunters onto stage, dressed as a cat, with a surgecally attatched tail?! She plays us the same video as she does every year, telling us about the Dark Days and how the Capitol stomped down the flaims of rebellion and eliminated district thirteen. Finally, it is time to pick the female tribute. She walks over to the reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

"Faith Melanie" she purs.

I hear a gasp from Eliana as she goes ashen. Where have I heard the name Melanie before? Oh my god, it's Eliana's twelve year old sister! I can't let a twelve year old die! This is my chance to show Eliana that I am a good friend by saving her sister's life.

"I volunteer" I call out, walking past Eliana with a smile. It is not until I get to the stage and Faith has gone back to her place that I realise what I have done.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district four females reaping! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of Cassandra and how I portrayed her! A big thanks to DaughterofLove7491 for Cassandra!Also, the knew quiz for sponsor points for your tribute is now up on my forum (the link for which is on my profile), so feel free to check it out! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_District Four: Peter Van Burren_**

"What's the damage?" I ask my best friend, Adler, panting, as he check the time.

"Forty six minutes, thirty five seconds point zero five" he reads off of the stopwatch round his neck.

"Yes! New record!" I cheer proudly.

As part of my training for the games, I go for a run every morning around the district, and sometimes Adler comes along and times for me. I am quite proud, that for a district with a fifteen mile radius, I managed to get round the whole thing in just forty five minutes! I grab a drink from the fountain nearby with Adler, then we say our goodbyes and head home in seperate directions.

When I get in, the first thing I spot is our Nanny, Sophia, cooking bacon on the hob.

"Bring it to my room as soon as it's ready. I like my bacon crispy, not burnt" I tell her.

"Sorry, Master Van Burren. I can't do that. Your parents have arrived home from their recent buisness trip early, and request to see you for breakfast in the study"

I groan. I thought that they wouldn't be back for another two weeks. My parents often go on buisness trips to the Capitol to do trading. They hired Sophia to be a Nanny to me and my siblings, Marcus and Lulu, when Lulu was born. Not that I mind, Sophia is a push over, and will do anything I tell her to. Marcus, who's twenty, is never home and always at his girlfriend's house, and Lulu worships the ground Sophia walks on. I don't know why, she's certainly nothing to admire. I pressume it's because Sophia is the only other female in the house full-time.

"Fine, bring breakfast up there. Be quick about it. It's a big day today" I order.

She just nods and returns her focus to the bacon.

I climb the stairs two at a time until I get to the third floor, where the study is. I push open the door, not bothering to knock, and walk in to see my Mother and Father sat with Lulu.

"Peter. How are you? It's lovely to see you! Your Father and I were just wondering where you and your brother had got to!" my Mothe babbles.

"I'm good."

"Where's Marcus?" my Father asks, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"He's at his girlfriends house" I say, anger creeping into me. How dare he use that tone with me.

"Marcus has a girlfriend" my Mother chips in, sensing my anger.

I just nod, fist clenched.

"How lovely, we'll have to meet her before we go away again" my Mother adds.

"So Lulu, how have you been?" my Father asks, changing the subject.

"Good! I learnt my numbers"

"That's nice dear" my Mother says, totally uninterested.

"I can count all the way to one hundred!"

"That's good"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Not now, dear. Perhaps later?"

There's an awkward silence until Sophia walks in with four plates, each with two golden rolls filled with crispy bacon. The only person who bothers thanking her is Lulu.

"So, Peter, are you volunteering today?" my Mother asks, trying to start the conversation again.

"Yes, probably. I know I' only seventeen, but I bet I'm better than all of the eighteen year olds put together" I boast.

Once breakfast is over, I excuse myself to get ready for the reaping. I start with a quick shower, masaging coconut shampoo into my hair. Once I am out of the shower and completely dry, I go into my room and find my reaping outfit; a pair of black jeans and a red polo shirt, teamed up a black leather jacket. Then, I decide to do my hair. I walk over the mirror and gel the front of my short but thick black hair so it spikes up. I look in the mirror and smirk at my reflection.

'Looking good' I think to myself. And I am. With my short, black hair and dark blue eyes, I look strong and determind. I have a good body as well. I am muscular with a swimmers body, which I suppose is only natural from the ammount of swimming I do. I am 5"11, a lovely height to be as I am often told. When I have finished admiring myself in the mirror, I head downstairs to find my parents have already left with Lulu, and Sophia is cleaning up the remaints of breakfast.

"Make sure you get all of it" I sneer as I walk out of the door. I walk to the reaping slowly and thoughtfully as I think about how cool the Capitol will be. When I get there, I queue jump so that I am behind Adler. We chat and make fun of the snotty twelve year olds, who are crying and clinging to each other. Once we've had our blood taken, we go and stand with the other males. Adler is sixteen, so he stands in front of me. I take this oppurtunity to continually poke him in the back. When our escort trotts onto the stage, we whisper about how stupid she looks an make fun of her. We shut up though when she moves to the girls bowl.

A stupid twelve year old who is shaking uncontrollably is reaped. Easy kill. However, a girl of about sixteen soon takes her place. She could join the Careers. I could still kill her though. Then, our escort has her hand in the boys bowl.

"Neptune Joyce" she calls out.

Another twelve year old. He has no chance. He is like a stick insect, no muscle on him whatsoever. He'll die in the bloodbath for sure. He'll bring no pride to our district at all whatsoever. He'l make us look stupid and weak.

"I volunteer" I say casually, strutting to the stage, pushing my chest out. The twelve year old nods gratefully and goes back to his friends. I don't acknowldge him. Weakling. He obviously doesn't train.

"Peter Van Burren" I say loudly, before the escort asks me my name. These games are gonna be a piece of cake.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district four males reaping! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of Peter and how I portrayed him! A big thanks to Massducks20 for Oeter!Also, the knew quiz for sponsor points for your tribute is now up on my forum (the link for which is on my profile), so feel free to check it out! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_District Four: Saying Goodb_****_ye_**

**_Cassandra Vale_**

I sit in the room that I'm supposed to say goodbye to my family in and try not to cry. What have I done? I've just practically signed my own death warrant, just to proove to some idiot that I am a true friend. I'm such an idiot. My Mother. My poor Mother. If I die, she'll have no one. I've got to try and come home for her. Thinking of her, the door bolts open and she runs in, tears streaking down her face, her powder turned all patchy from the tears.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she screams at me.

"I don't know!" I wail, bursting into tears.

"It's okay darling, it's okay! You did it to save your friends twelve year old sister, you beautiful brave girl. I'm sorry for shouting" she soothed, pulling me into her arms, like she always do when I cry.

"I'm so sorry Mum" I sob into her shoulder.

"Don't appologise my little angel. Your a hero. And heros' can get through everything, including the games. We don't have much longer together, as believe it or not, there's a hell of a lot of people out there who want to say goodbye, so I just want to say that I love you. I'll watch you on television, and I'll try and sponsor you as much as I can, okay? You can do this! I love you!"

"I love you too"

As if on cue, a peacekeeper comes in and leads my Mother out, and brings in Katie and Frost instead. I wipe away the remaining tears of of my face and let them both embrace me.

"Your an idiot" Katie jokes, wiping my tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"What she means to say, is your so brave. We respect you so much! Your a hero! Little Faith can't get over it! You just saved her life!" Frost adds, glaring at Katie.

I nod, barely listening, but suddenly grasping both their arms, making them jump.

"Listen, I'm gonna try my best to get out of there, but I'm not making any promise okay? But I need you both to promise, if the worst happens, that you'll look after my Mum, David and yourselves. Especially my Mum as she has no one else. You guys all have each other. You can mourn together. My Mother will have to mourn alone, I don't want to even imagine what that will make her do. You both have to promise me this" I beg.

They both nod.

"Of course. Promise" Frost agrees.

"Promise. And I never break a promise" Katie said.

The peacekeepers come to soon, dragging them out and replacing them with David, my wonderful boyfriend. I want to cry, so overwhelmed in it all, but I can't.

"Let it all out" David coaxes, opening his arms, which I eagerly run into and just let all the sobs that have been building up come out, soaking his shirt shoulder. I stay in his arms until the Peacekeepers come, not wanting this to end. To my surprise, Faith and Eliana walk in. I kind of expected Faith, but it didn't even cross my mind that Eliana would visit as well.

"Thanks for saving me" Faith whispers.

"That's okay. You didn't deserve to be reaped" I tell her, my voice quiet and kind of raspy from all the crying I had done with David.

"No one deserves the punishment of the games" Eliana adds, who has been silent until now.

"I have something for you" Faith says.

I look at her puzzled as she fiddles with a clasp around her neck. She takes off a beautiful gold necklace and places it into my hand.

"Please take it as your token. I want you to have it to protect you" she tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods.

"Thanks" I say as I give her a little hug.

The peacekeeper walks in and ushers them both out. As Eliana leaves, she gives me a hug.

"Thanks" she whispered.

And with that, she walked out behind Faith, not turning back.

_**Peter Van Burren**_

"Gross" I sigh, as I sit down on a wooden chair in the middle of the room where I will say goodbye to the people I will see in a few weeks time. My parents soon walk in with Lulu, who has no idea of what is going on. She doesn't start training until she is six, so won't find out about the games until next year.

"Well done" my Mother cheers.

"I'm very proud of you son" my Father tells me.

I thank them, and they just keep going on for five minutes about how great I am, and how strong I am and how proud they are of me. Don't get me wrong, I like hearing all that praise, but I am just very eager to get to the Capitol. I am itching to get into the games and kill some tributes.

They are soon replaced by Marcus, who was never brave enough to volunteer. He trained, but he said it was just in case. He never volunteered. He always said that the games were stupid and pointless. Me and my brother never really got on.

"Come to beg me for money and fame for when I win?" I ask, smirking.

"Oh get off your high horse. You probably won't win. You have a one in twenty four chance" he snaps.

"At least I had the balls to volunteer, wimp. And I have a better chance than most of the other idiots in there, as I've trained for the last eleven years. So don't come in here, tring to act all high and mighty, because, guess what, when I come home in a few weeks, you won't get anything off me. You won't be anything to me. Not even a neighbour! Now get out, your holding up all the other people who want to say goodbye to me."

"You really dpn't understand do you" he asks, the pity evident in his voice. He shakes his head sadly and leaves the room, without even having to be asked. Idiot.

Soon a father and son walk in. I recongnise the boy as the boy who got reaped. Ugh, what's he doing here. He sbould be ashamed of himself. He gives our district, our country a bad name. Idiot.

"What do you two want?" I sigh lazily.

"W-w-we j-j-ust wanted to to th-th-thank you for saving my son. It was a really b-brave and and n-n-n-noble thing to do" the boys Father stammered. He was really thin and he looked as weak as his son. Another disgrace to Panem. I let out a low laugh.

"You really think I care about your son? I didn't volunteer to save his life, I volunteered as I knew he'd bring our district absolutley no honour or pride, and it's about time we had another victor! Now, if you'll kindly leave, I wan't to get to the Capitol quicker. Bye" I snarl.

I let out a snicker as they hurry out. Pair of freaks. They couldn't break a pencil in half between the pair of them even in their lives depended on it. Haha. Pretty much as soon as they've left Adler walks in. He comes over and the first thing he does is give me a high five.

"Well done mate! Remember the plan?" he asks.

I nod. We have this plan that I will volunteer this year, and win, and then next year, Adler will volunteer and also win, so district four will then have two consecutive winners. Which means more pride and honour for district four.

"Remeber the stratergies?" he asks.

I nod.

"What is this, twenty one questions?" I joke.

"Just checking, mate. So what's your token?" he asks, changing the topic, even though we're both laughing.

"This" I say.

I hold up the black leather band that has the words 'the black eagle'on it. Adler gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday to remind me that we are more like brothers than best friends.

"You still have it? Cool! Thanks, bro" he says, whacking me on the back.

"Yeah"

"I'm going, I know your itching to get to the Capitol" he jokes.

"Cheers! Sorry"

"Don't worry mate! I'll be the same next year! See you in a few weeks!" he says as he leaves.

Literally as soon as he leaves, our escort, Maybelline Arb, tiptoes saunters in with the girl.

"Time to leave, Peter"

So I get up and follow them out, thinking blood and winning poses.

**_A/N hi! so that's the district four goodbyes! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of them! A big thanks to Massducks20 and Daughteroflove7491 for Peter and Cassandra!Also, the knew quiz for sponsor points for your tribute is now up on my forum (the link for which is on my profile), so feel free to check it out! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_District Five: Dahlia Selvonni's Reaping_**

"Attack!" my Mother calls as I dodge her jab with the wooden sword.

"Nice one" she calls as she puts her weapon back in the rack. I follow suit with my mace.

"Great job today, Dahlia. You're ready to volunteer today! You're gonna do this family very proud! When you come back a victor, we can train Pelagia together to become a victor, then we'll be a family of victors!" my Mum babbles as we go inside from our large garden after hiding our weapons in the shed.

My Mother's a Victor, so we live in Victor's Village, and she knows how to fight. When I was seven, she sat me down and showed me the tape of her games. She was brutal, and immediatly I was mesmerized by the blood and the curdled screams! I loved it! Since then, I've wanted to volunteer, and be part of the games. My Mother wanted this as well, so she started to train me with some weapons we keep in the shed. When my sister, Pelagia, is old enough, and I'm a victor as well, we're gonna train her together.

When we get inside, the smell of pancakes overwhelms me. I love pancakes. I don't have them bery often though, as they would mess up my strict fitness regime. I walk into the kitchen to see our Avox leant over the cooker, trying to flip the pancake in the frying pan she is holding, without much success.

"Useless" I snarled, as I took it out of her hand and flipped it for her, before laying the table for when Mum and Pelagia came downstairs.

When they do, the Avox serves us our breakfast, and then leaves to clean the front room. My Mother, Pelagia and I go over my stratergy and Pelagia tells me the most important thing is to be remembered. For a little girl, she is actually quite smart. Pelagia has watched tapes of the Hunger Games, but this year will be her first live one, and she is really excited to see her big sister become a victor.

When I have finished my breakfast, I leave the table ti get ready for the reaping. I want to make sure I look especially nice today, as I'm going to volunteer and be on national television. When I get upstairs, I go into my blood red room and grab a towel and some lace underwear before going into my ensuite bathroom. I have a quick shower and make sure I wash all of the condidtioner out of my hair. I don't want greasy hair for the Capitol.

Afterwards, I go into my room and use the hair dryer to dry my hair. I then brush back my dark gold hair into it's straight sheet and then comb my uneven bangs so they fall over my eyes. I then put on a tight black dress and fasten my sapphire necklace around my bare neckline. My true love, William Elderson, gave me the sapphire neckalce and I never take it off. My dress hugs my figure, but shows all my muscles as well.

I walk downstairs and wait for my Mother and Pelagia. They both have to pack as Pelagia is going to stay at her friend's house whilst Mum and I are in the Capitol. She's going to be my mentor. When they both emerge, they are dragging massive suitcases with them. We leave for the reaping together, with me walking slightly ahead due to their huge suitcases making them slow down. When we get there, I give Pelagia a quick hug and nod at my Mum as I'll be seeing her later. I go striaght over to sign in, and then find the eighteen year old girls section. I don't have to worry about getting a good space with easy acces to the stage as no one else will volunteer, as this is district five. I don;t understand why nobody else enjoys the games? What's not to love about them?

My thoughts are interupted by the loud clatter of heels, almost as if a horse is marching across the stage, and it seems as if this is actually happening, as when I look to the stage, our horse-faced escot, Blassius Voodoo is clattering onto the stage. He has green hair and his skin is dyed yellow. He looks a sight! As much as I like the Capitol, I've never been able to understand there fashion style?

After a quick speach, Blassius calls the girl tributes name. Some random, under-fed twig stumbles onto the stage. This is it. My big moment.

"I volunteer" I call out cheerfully.

I casually emerge from the crowd and saunter on to the stage and look into the eyes of my district, some of them filled with disgust, and some filled with pity.

**_A/N hi! so that's Dahlia's reaping! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of her and how I portrayed her! A big thanks to Clove1113 for Dahlia! I owe you all a huge appology for not updating in almost three weeks! I am so so so sorry! I will try and update as much as I can, but it might not be very often until the last week of May! I promise to update at least twice a week until then though! Sorry! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_District Five: Barnaby Forte's Reaping_**

I climb out of bed and pull on my boots. It's reaping day. Every one will be worried so I need to get something nice for breakfast. I'm hoping to get a couple of loaves of bread, then we can have egg on toast for breakfast, and then use the rest of the bread tonight to celebrate that none of us have been reaped. We have a year of safety. Well, as safe as you can get in district five. Today will be my last reaping, but I still worry for Conner and Jace, my little brothers. It's Jace's first reaping today, and I know that he is especially worried.

I walk downstairs and look in the cupboards for something to trade. There isn't a lot, but after a while, I manage to dig out a few tins of beans, a packet of nuts and a ball of lettuce leaves that we were saving. I know it's not much, but they're always a bit more generous on reaping day. I should be able to get at least half a loaf.

I scrawl a quick note to Mum so she won't be worried when she gets up, and then run to the merchants part of the district. I stop by the grocers, and the grocers wife generously swaps my ball of lettuce for one gold coin. She gives me a pitying smile as I walk out of the door. She's really lovely. She doesn't have kids, but she treats each kid in the district like they're her own. She used to look after Jace, Conner and I a lot after our Father died, and she occasionally pops round to see us all.

I thank her and wish her well and then leave. I can trade the rest at the bakers.

"Morning Jack" I greet my best friend, the baker's son.

"All right mate?" he asks.

"Beautiful day isn't it? Can't wait for later! Can you?" I ask sarcastically.

Jack just gives me a sad smile, and I hand him my things.

"Okay, well, for all that I can give you...3 and a half gold coins" he says, adding everything up, and adding a bit of extra on the end.

"Cheers mate. Can I get on french stick and one loaf of crusty white bread please. Also, two double chocolate muffins, a raspberry and cranberry muffin and a blueberry muffin please?" I ask, selecting everyone's favourite as I noticed the massive buy one get one free offer on all the desserts.

"Sure mate, they're a bit stale, but..."

"That's fine" I nod, taking the two loaded bags from his hand.

"On top of the 3 and a half coins, that'll be an extra one coin please?" he asks formally.

I pass him my remaining coin that I got from the butchers and high five him.

"See ya later, bird brain" I call, before running out of the shop before he can throw something at me.

I walk back to the house, proud that as well as having got everyone something nice for breakfast and dinner, I got them a little treat as well. When I walk back into the house, I see my Mum has started cooking some eggs and is about to start slicing the hrrible, grainy bread we make from tesserae.

"Morning Mum" I say, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Barn. What did you manage to get?" she asks.

I show her and her eyes light up.

"Well done. Go and have a quick bath before breakfast. Mind, don't get dressed yet though, as you might spill egg on your reaping shirt. I've run the tub for you" she adds.

I nod and go into my room to grab some clean underwear and my towel. I gently shake my brother's awake and send them downstairs to set the table. I have a quick bath and then once I am dry, I throw on the clothes I was wearing earlier and go downstairs to see breakfast ready. I eat quickly, and then once everyone is finished I present them with their muffins. Jace's and Conner's faces light up as they never get treats like these. They finish them in seconds, chocolate covering their faces. My Mum sighs and sends them off to have a bat whilst I help her wash up.

Once we have finished I go to my room and put on my reaping outfit; a green shirt with a bleach stain on the breast pocket, kahakis and black shoes. Then try to tame my red hair. When I am ready, I go downstairs and wait for everyone else. Once they come downstairs, we walk to the reaping in silence. I quickly sign in and give my brothers' shoulders' a quick squeeze as they walk to their age sections.

I join Jack in the eighteen year old section and wave to my girlfriend, Taylor Paige, in the girls section. When our stupid escort, Blassius, finally trots onto the stage, he wastes no time in going to the girls bowl. He calls a girls name and a skinny mess who I recognise from a large poor family stumbles onto the stage. I sigh, poor kid. All of a sudden though, there is a casual yell from the girls section, and Dahlia Selvonni, the victor's daughter, saunters to the stage cockilly. I look at her with pity. What is she doing? Does she know she's signing her own death certificate? Idiot.

All to soon, Blassius' hand is in the boys bowl and all I can think is please, dont be me, please dont be me.

"Conner Forte" he reads out clearly.

I breathe out, releaved. I am safe. I made it.

I am snapped out of my thoughts though when I see Conner mounting the stage, my fourteen year old brohter Conner. It is only then do I realise what has happend.

"I volunteer!" I yell, pushing my way to the stage, and shoving my brother off the stage to find my Mother and Jace.

**_A/N hi! so that's Barnaby's reaping! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of him and how I portrayed him! A big thanks to TGPH for Barnaby! I will try to update at least twice a week! Sorry! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Important A/N at bottom, please read, it's urgent xxx_**

**_District Five: Saying Goodbye_**

**_Dahlia Selvonni_**

I roll my eyes at the idiot in front of me who volunteered for his little brother. Trying to be the big hero. It means nothing to me, either way, one of them's going to down, probably by my own hands. I let the bulky peacekeepers clutching their guns tightly lead me to the justice building and into a small room equiped with pink leather sofas, my least favourite colour. We have leather sofas at home, but they are black, a much nicer colour if you ask me. I plonk myself on the sofa and wait to see who's going to come and visit me.

When the bolt on the door creaks open, I don't even bother to look up. I recognise the soft patter of Pelagia's favourtie ballet pumps and the familiar clatter of Mum's red heels. I've been trained to hear and see everything.

"Alright?" I greet them, casually.

"Pelagia wanted to say goodbye" my Mother explained, looking at my confused expression.

"Well done, Dahlia!" she said, as if on cue.

"Thanks" I say and nod at her curtly.

"I can't wait 'til you get back and I can start training! It's gonna be so much fun! And you'll have your own massive house like ours! You can live all by yourself! And I can come round all the time. Can't I?" Pelagia waffles on excitedly.

"Yeah, sometimes, but I do wan' my space as well!" I warned.

She nodded.

"So you ready for the Capitol?" I turned round to ask my Mother.

"Absolutley. When am I ever not?" she asks, smirking.

I laugh.

"Right, come on then. I'll grab the Peacekeepers and then we can head to the train station. Of course we'll have to wait for Blassius and that kid." my Mum says briskily, grabbing Pelagia's overnight bag and throwing it at her. "Off you go to Brianna's then. Have fun!"

I follow my Mum out of the room and down the corridoor, excited for what is to come.

**_Barnaby Forte_**

As I stand on the stage in front f the whole of my district, trying to block out the cries of my family, I look at my district partner properly. She looks really strong and tough. Then it hits me, she's the victor's daughter. The girl who's been trained for this most of her life. She's vicious, and deadly. Plus, with her Mum as our mentor, I've got no chance. I'll die in the bloodbath for sure.

I let the Peacekeepers lead me into the Justice Builiding, not even protesting when the Peacekeeper tightens his grip on my arm so much I'm sure there will be a great multi-coloured bruise later. When we get to the room, he throws me in roughly, like a prisoner. Which I suppose I am. Everyone in the districts are prisoners. Not allowed to say anything in fear of being killed or turned into an avox.

The door scrapes open and my Mother runs in with her arms open for me, with my brothers closely following. I run into my Mother's arms but as rubbish as I am feeling, I don't shed a tear. I might be able to do this. I know a few simple survival skills. Like what plants to eat and not. I'm really good at that. And I am strong, which must count for something?

"Promise you'll try your best to come home?" Jace asks, wrapping his skinny arms round me.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I promise.

"Quick, before the Peacekeepers send us out, take this" my Mother says, handing me a beautiful, silver pocket watch, "It was your grandfathers. My fathers. He'd want you to have it. Be strong. Rebel."

She pull me into a hug and whispers the last word in my ear. I stay in a group hug with my family until it's time for them to go and my beautiful girlfriend, Taylor replaces them quickly. She runs straight into my arms and starts sobbing hysterically.

"Don't go" she pleads.

"I don't have a choice"

"I know. I'm sorry. Just promise you'll try and get back?" she pleads.

I nod.

"Promise."

We embrace silently for a few minutes until she leaves and my best mate, Jack and his girlfriend Teagan enter.

"Alright mate" Jack greets me awkwardly.

"Never been better!" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, bit of a stupid question, weren't it?" he says, nore to himself than anyone else though.

We stand in awkward silence for a bit until they have to go. However, just as he is on his way out he turns out and runs towards me and gives me a massive bear hug.

"Stay safe, ok?" he tells me.

I nod into his shoulder and then he follows Teagan out of the door. Leaving me totally alone. Waiting for Blassius or Julia, Dahlia's Mother to collect me.

_**A/N Hey. Thanks to those of you for sticking with this story even though I haven't updated in ages! Basically, my internet went off, and I had to wait ages for it to be reinstalled! So very sorry, but I promise the updates will be a lot more frequent! Thanks againxxx**_

**_A/N hi! so that's Barnaby's reaping! I hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of him and how I portrayed him! A big thanks to TGPH for Barnaby! I will try to update at least twice a week! Sorry! Also, just to let you know, I am now a betareader, so if you are looking for a beta, please feel free to have a look at my beta profile, as I am currently accepting beta requests! Thanks xxx_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_District Six: Fenna Foxes Reaping_**

I wake up early, the nightmare of reaping day looming over me. Great. At least everyone get's the day off of work and school, I suppose. I get out of bed a couple of minutes later and then wake up my older sister, Silver, by slyly sneaking up next to her bed, and putting my face less than two millimeters away from hers and then shaking her gently. She opens her eyes drousely, screams and fall out of bed. I laugh hysterically while she screams abuse at me.

"Whatever is going on?" my Mother asks, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"She woke me up and petrified me. She did her usual trick!" Silver screamed.

"Well, you both need to come downstairs now anyway for breakfast" my Mother replied, trying to suppress the smile that was already forming.

Silver huffed dramatically and stormed down the stairs ahead of Mum. When she was out of ear shot me and Mum both burst out laughing.

"Using your slyness to scare you sister, are we?" she asked.

"Wishing you had my awesome ability to scare to, are we?" I shoot back mischeviously.

"Whatever!" she joked as I followed her out of Silver and mine's bedroom.

Downstairs, we joined my Father, Silver and my older brother and best friend Jaiyme for breakfast. I sat next to Jaiyme and high fived him. Silver shot me evils all through the meal until my Father gave her 'the look'. I ate my toast and jam quickly and then started to get ready. I wasn't going to bother having a bath, but I roped a slice of jam on toast in my lap, and got all sticky.

I had a really quick bath and then brushed my wavy, shoulder length ginger hair until it was soft, fluffy and light on my shoulder. Then I slipped on my favourite dress, an orange knee-length dress to match my hair, covered in little foxes to match my personality, as I am often compared to foxes due to my intelligence and slyness.

Then, I ran downstairs and grabbed Jaiyme so that we could walk to the reaping alone. We walked calmly and chatted about everything and anything to get our minds off the reaping, with little succes. When we arrived, we seperated to sign in. Me to the girls section and him to the boys. It is his last reaping so hopefully he'll be safe, and then he'll never have to worry again. Exceot for maybe when he grows older and has children of his own. Then he'll be worried sick, knowing there is nothing he can do to prevent them from being reaped.

When I have let the harsh peacekeeper rip my finger to shreads during the what should be simple process of taking a blood sample, I go and loose myself in the large, crowded, 16 year old females section. I ignore as all of the other girls chat and gossip aimlessly and go into my own world. My own peacefull world with no hunger games or starving people. Yeah, like that would ever happen. Not in a million, billion, trillion lifetimes. Never.

I snap out of my thoughts as our stuck up escort, Falcone, stomps onto the stage. I don't realy care about her though, she could fall off the stage headfirst and knock herself unconcious for all I care. I jst want this godforsaken (_**A/N Sorry for blaspheming)**_day to be over. Soon.

After the long video from the Capitol on the Dark Days, she plunges her chubby hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a name.

"Fenna Fox"

Phew. Not me. Five reapings down, only two more to go now. I've just got to pray Jaiyme's safe as well. Wait, wy is everyone looking at me with sympathy and shock. Why aren't they looking at that poor girl who got reaped. That Fenna girl...

Oh shite.

_**A/N Firstly, I'd like to appologise for the cursing and blaspheming in that chapter. Sorry if I offended anyone. Sorry it's not a very good chapter, I wasn't really sure where to take this chapter and had a bit of writer's block, but I felt like I had to give you a chapter, as it would be unfair. A big thanks to Clovermaple548784 for Fenna. Please review this chapter and let me know your thoughts on it! Thanks again xxx**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**District Six: Brunnel Cooper**_

"Alright everyone, shift over. Go home and get some sleep before the reaping starts" the booming voice of the factory owner flies quickly through the factory, as everyone turns off their machines with their tired hands, ready to go home and cherish their time with their family incase someone gets reaped.

"You staying round tonight, mate?" my best friend, Apollo, asks from the machine next to me.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm gonna stay on for an hour to practice" I tell him.

"Okay, well all this extra time you put in, I'm surprised the Capitol aren't so grateful they just give you your own factory already!" Apollo exlaims to me.

"I know, but I don't want them to just give it to me. I want nothing from them. I want to earn it." I tell him.

"Fine, happy machine working" he calls as he walks out.

"Cooper, you practicing or going" Blake, the head peacekeeper asks.

"Practicing, sir" I tell him obligingly.

"Okay, you have thirty minutes. No longer. You can lock up though. If I find so much as a scrap of material or machinery missing, or anything is out of place, you and your family will have to answer to the hanging ropes" he says, laughing at his little 'joke'.

"Of course sir. Wouldn't dream of it, sir" I tell him, mechanically. I'm used to replying like this. Like a robot. I can't say anything wrong in fear of being killed. It would kill my parents if I died. They've already lost three children due to our poverty, they can't loose me as well.

Blake marches out of the factory, tossing me his keys on the way out. I know the drill. Practice for an hour, lock up, drop keys off at Blake's house through letter box on way home. Easy. Steps help me think straight. They're more organised.

My life long dream is to run my own factory. I believe I can do it though. I am hard working, good with my hands, passionate and a fast learner. I believe I could pass my skills onto my workers, and treat them kindly, and help them follow their dreams.

When I have been working for another half an hour, I lock up and head home, dropping Blake's keys off on the way.

When I get home, I tip-toe around silently, even though Father is at work, and Mother is probably awake still. Ever since Jamie died, she has become traumatized and does not leave her bed. You see, my Mother gave birth to three other children after me, Thomas, Rosie and Jamie. All three of them died in childbirth due to our terrible living conditions and poverty. As my Mother stays in bed, traumatized at the loss of three/four of her children, my Father is left as the main money provider, working to jobs, night and day. I work as well, but as I work in the factory for the Capitol, I am underage and I am not the man of a household, I get paid very little, if anything at all.

When I get to my room, I throw myself on my bed and despite the terror of the reaping looming over me, tiredness quickly washes over me, making me fall into a peaceful slumber.

In the morning, I allow myself a little lie-in as the reaping isn't until 11:30. At ten o'clock I get out of bed and have a quick bath. I leave my water in and go and wake my Father up. He doesn't have to work today because it is reaping day so I let him have a lay-in. Whilst he bathes, I get dressed into my reaping outfit, plain black trousers and a white shirt.

My Mother is classed as very ill by the Peace keepers, so doesn't have to attend the reaping this year. I suppose it's just as well, as my Mother hates them. Then again, who doen't hate reapings to be honest?

However, as me and my Father are about to leave the house, my Mother comes down the stairs in her best dress.

"If everyone else has to brave it, then so do I" she declares bravley.

My Father and I smile at her and take either of her hands andwe walk to the square where the reping will be held like it in silence.

When we get there, I give my Mother and Father a quick kiss on the cheek each and go and sign in. When I am signed in, I join Apollo in the seventeen year old male section and we make small talk until our escort, Falcone (no surname, it's the newest Capitol trend apparently), clatters onto the stage and starts shrieking about how amazing the Capitol is and how we will never over come their 'great' power.

Then she sticks her chubby hand into the girls ball.

"Fenna Fox" she shrieks.

There is silence as all eyes go to a red headed girl in the sixteen year old girls section. When the realization that she has been reaped hits her, she walks to the stage with pride. She seems okay, but to average. She'll be forgot about in minutes. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing though.

"Brunnel Cooper" Falcone calls out.

A piercing scream that could only be my Mother rings out as I make my way to my death, leaving my parents childless.

_**A/N Thanks to richards25 for Brunnel! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks again! xxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**District Six: Saying Goodbye**_

_**Fenna Fox**_

I let the horrid Peacekeepers drag me to the Justice Building and throw me inside. I sit down on one of thre the slippery brown arm chairs and wait for my family to visit me.

I hear the bolt creak open and my family piles in, and my Mother, Jessamine, pulls me into a massive hug, practically squashing me.

"Find water. Stay hidden. Be forgotten," my Father, Cooper, says, looking me dead in the eye.

"I know. I will. I promise I'll try to get home," I tell them honestly.

"We know you will," Mother tells me, giving me another hug.

"Where's Silver and Jaiyme?" I ask them.

"They wanted to see you seperatly" Father explains.

I just nod.

"Here, I want you to have this. I was gonna give it to you for your birthday, but I thought you should have it now," my Mother said, passing me a small box.

I open the box and unwrap the tissue paper inside. I find a silver charm bracelet with a tiny fox charm. I breathe out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It's beautiful" I tell her honestly, "Thank you"

I give her another hug.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper yells.

"We love you so much" my Mother says, desperatly pulling me in for a hug.

"Try and come home! No matter what. We don't care!" my Father tells me, giving me a hug as well.

"I love you both!" I scream as they are dragged out and are replaced by Silver.

As soon as Silver lock eyes, we run at each other, all marks of this mornings argument forgotten.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, Fen" she sobs.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I played all those tricks on you!" I say, finally breaking down, and for the first time in six years, I cry.

"You have to try. Don't join the careers, but try not to anger them either" she warned.

"I won't. I know how to use my brain. I'm gonna stay hidden and let everyone forget about me" I explain.

"Good plan" she answers.

We sit in silence, hugging until she is replaced by Jaiyme. Jaiyme, my best friend and older brother.

"Oh, Fen" he sighs as I launch myself into his outstretched arms.

"I love you so much! Just come home okay? I don't care what you have to do! Just come home! I don't care if you kill every tribute in the arena, just come home!" he begs, hugging me tightly.

Next in is my boyfriend, Reegan.

"Oh babe" he says, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

We don't exchange any words, just sit there together, for what might be the last time, hands interwined, showing that we'll be together forever. Then he has to go. Leaving me all by myself. To face the Capitol. To face my possible death.

**_Brunnel Cooper_**

I throw my self onto a leather sofa and almost slip off. Stupid fancy Capitol materials. I can't believe it. All I keep thinking about is my poor parents, probably going to be left childless because of some brual, bloody games, ran just for the Capitols entertainment. Pointless really.

I wait patiently for my parents, knowing that my Father will be trying to calm my Mother down before they come in, for my sakes. When they do enter, my Mother has stopped crying, but is still shaking uncontrollably.

"My big, brave, strong boy" she sobs, starting to cry again as she wraps her arms around me for a hug.

"I love you Mum" I tell her sincerly.

"I love you too. Do you have a token for the arena?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"My most valued possession is my wedding ring, so take that. You mean so much to me, and so does my ring. My most valued possession for my most valued person. Fits well doesn't it? There you go, and you'll be able to give it back when you come home" the last bit is more to reasure herself that I'll come home, more than aimed at me.

I just nod and turn to my Father.

"Take care of her" I tell him, even though I know he will.

"With my life. Take care of yourself" he replies, hugging me tightly.

"Time to go" the Peackeeper orders.

"No!" my Mother shrieks, "I want more time, please give me more time to say goodbye to my baby?"

The peacekeepers just drag her out.

"I love you!" I yell to my parents.

"I love you too!" they both scream before the door slams.

I try to stop the tears from falling as I slouch on the floor, facing away from the door.

"Hey, I'm not that bad looking, surely?" a sad voice attempts at a joke.

Apollo. His voice makes me jump. He must have come in as Mum and Dad went out. Otherwise I would have heard the bolt again.

"Come on man, you can do this. I'll take care of the factory whilst your gone, and when you get back, you own your own factory, just like you want to" he explains.

"Cheers man"

We sit in an odd, uncomfortable silence until he goes, hoping to see each other soon. Then he's gone, replaced by Falcone, who tells me to follow her to collect Fenna.

Let the games begin.

_**A/N Thanks again to Clovermaple548784 and richards25 for Fenna and Brunnel! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please check out my other stories Hunger Games: Truth or Dare? which is a parody and humour and 75 Games 75 Victors which are drabbles of victors from each games! Also, sorry but I've posted a writer's schedule, which will tell you when I will update each of my stories in case you are wondering when I will update any of my stories! Thanks again! xxx**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**District Seven: Angeline Mason's Reaping**_

I tip toe through the kitchen, grabbing an apple for my breakfast on my way through. I glance at the old grandfather clock hanging above the shabby table and chairs. 2:45 am. Perfect. The meeting doesn't start until 3 am, but it's a fairly long walk, especially in the dark, where I am totally, one hundred percent aware of my surroundings.

I go outside into the fresh, midnight summer air and close the door carefully, taking care to make sure it doesn't make a loud sound like last time. It took me a while to get myself out of that one. I was grounded for weeks, even though I told my Father that I couldn't sleep and just wanted some air.

I hate lying to my Father, but it is better than him knowing the truth. I'd much rather he didn't know the truth. That I am part of a secret band of rebels. We meet in a small shack at the very back of the forest surrounding district seven to discus how we are going to take down the Capitol.

I walk through the forest on high alert in case anyone, or anything, jumps out at me or is hiding from me. I make it to the shack safely and go to the door. I do the code knock, three quick knocks followed by another two slower ones two seconds later. That's how to let each other know that it is just one of us, not any officials or anyoen unexpected. Unless someone does that knock, even if we know who is at the door, we are strictly prohibited to answer it, as if we get caught, then we are all toast. I know we won't get caught, though, we're too good for that.

Casper, one of the other rebels, lets me in and I nod gratefully at him. I was getting quite cold stood there waiting. I took my seat beside him and waited for the meeting to start.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome you all back and thank you all for your commitment to this group. Together, if we put in one hundred and ten percent, we can overcome the Capitol!" Karen James, our leader, told us.

We all let out loud cheers, excited at the prospect of no more Hunger Games. We can make as much noise as we want here because we are sighted in the middle of nowhere. Nobody can hear us for miles.

"However, if we want to overcome the Capitol and protect both ourselves and our loved ones, we actually have to do something instead of sitting here all the time, just talking about it. So, I propose that next year, not this year, we are far to unprepared, we bomb the tribute trains on the way to the Capitol on reaping day. What are the Hunger Games with no tributes? The Capitol will be at a lot, and as for President Snow, well, let's just say, dealing with him will be fun!" James tells us.

"That's all very well, Mrs James, but how are supposed to bomb them, we don't have any hovercrafts. Plus, isn't it a bit unfair, killing twenty four innocent children?" Casper asked.

"Well, Mr French, let me answer your questions for you. The answer to the first one is simply that is why I have gave us a year. I know someone in district six who can lend us a couple of hover crafts for the day, which have special powers to make the hovercrafts become invisable on demand. We can bomb them unspotted and then return the hovercraft and act as normal, waiting for the President's reaction. And the answer to your second question is, these children are all going to die, anyway. Even though, physically, one of them would win if the games went to plan, spritually, they would die when they killed their first tribute." James explained, tapping her long nails on the desk.

I walk out of the meeting once it is over, excited that we finally get to do something. I am certain that this will work. I know if we all work together it will work. We can take over and protect the districts from the games. I am absorbed in my happy thoughts all the way home.

I let myself into the house quietly and go to the kitchen. I eat the same apple I took earlier and gllance up at the clock. 6 AM. Everyone will be up soon, to get ready for the reaping.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asks, practically reading my mind.

I shake my head as my Father sits down opposite me. Ever since my Mother died when I was younger, my Father is super protective over me. I'm not allowed to do anything without his permission. That is why I don't tell him about the rebels, because I know he will never let me do it. In addition tot hat, if we ever get caught, they will question him, and it is better if he knows nothing. That way, he is safer.

My Father pours himself a coffee, one of the few luxeries we have, and sits opposite me. I eat my apple loudly as he sips his coffee silently, thinking. We remain this way until my younger sisters, Nomi and Dale come charging down the stairs.

"Dad, please, I need my own room! I can't share with her anymore, she snores like a pig!" my sixteen year old sister Dale complains, referring to my fifteen year old sister, Nomi.

"Well, I need my own room as well, because she is just so untidy. I swear, I am going to trip and break my neck on one of her stupid cuddly toys!" Nomi moaned, referring to Dale.

"Girls, can you please get along today. It's reaping day. Please. I've already told you. This house only has four bedrooms. One for me, one for Conner as he is a boy, one for Angeline as she is the oldest girl and needs her own space, which means as the youngest two, you two have to share. I know you both have to suffer a lot, but I think you two are very sensible and mature and handle it very well, like an adult" my Father continues to flatter them until they both wear down and call a truce.

"Fine, we can make it work, especially as I am so mature" Nomi muttered under her breath as not to start another row over who was more mature.

When Conner finally gets up, we all eat our breakfast, quietly, just wanting to enjoy our time together just incase the unthinkable happend today. We always eat like this on reaping day, just in case it is our last meal together. Even after the reaping, during evening meal, we eat like this, full of sorrow for the families that are probably going to loose their children/siblings.

After breakfast we talk about life in general and just sit there, grateful for this is one of very few occasions that we all sit together and talk like this. However, with the gloom of the reaping hanging over us, we can't quite enjoy it as much as we want to. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that this will be the last Hunger Games before us rebels strike next year.

At about nine, I get up to use the bathroom before Noni, Dale or Conner can get in there. They take ages in there. Especially Dale. I have a quick shower and wash my hair. We aren't rich-but we do well, we aren't poor and we can afford a few luxeries like a shower.

When I am finished in the shower, I dry myself then go to my own room and get changed into my reaping outfit, which consists of a green dress. The dress has ruffled sleeves and falls just below my mid-calf.

I dry my hair until it is all soft and shiny. I brushed my hair back until it looked all soft and nice. I slid on my pumps and walked downstairs to wait with my Father and Conner to go to the reaping.

"Where are Noni and Dale?" I ask, impatiently.

"Still getting ready" Conner sighs, rolling his eyes.

"You can go ahead and walk with Eva and Matt, if you want." Father told me.

"Thanks" I nod, giving them both a hug.

"Tell Noni and Dale I said bye, and that I'll look out for them at the reaping," I call, walking out of he door.

I walk towards Matt and Eva's house in silence. Matt and Eva are twins, and both my best friends. It's kind of awkward at the moment, to be honest, because Matt has a crush on me, and I don't like him back. We don't let it affect our friendship though, even though I often catch him looking at me longer than he should.

Eva opens the door and greets me with a high five. She runs in to say good bye to her Mum and Dad and tells them she'll see them later (ever optimistic, Eva, not even bothering to worry about the tiny chance that she will get reaped). She returns less than two minutes later with Matt who smiles at me.

"Hey," he murmers shyly.

"Hey!" I greet him friendly, trying to avoid his shyness.

We walk to the reaping, chatting about anything and everyone. When we get there, we sign in and then Matt goes to the boys section whilst me and Eva go to the female section and stand with the other seventeen year olds. I stand on tip toes, craning my neck to see if I can spot Noni or Dale, when I do, I give them a nod and a smile. They smile back and head to their appropriate age sections.

I wait patiently, chatting to some people around me until our district escort, Fredrick Glastonfest, clambered onto the stage in outrageously high heels and glittery green, exceedingly tight trousers and a baggy sparkly green shirt. His skin is dyed green to match his outfit. I roll my eyes and stiffle a giggle as he nearly trips in his heels.

Fredrick gives a long, boring speech, the same one he gives every year, about the dark days and about how 'amaing' the Capitol is. Then, he finally gets to the part which the whole district had been holding their breath for. He clatters over to the girls bowl and puts his hand in. He swivels his hand around the bowl and then plucks it out. He then unfolds the paper slowly and takes a deep breath for dramatic effect.

"Angeline Mason"

Shit.

_**A/N Thanks to Daughteroflove7491 for Angeline! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please check out my other stories Hunger Games: Truth or Dare? which is a parody and humour and 75 Games 75 Victors which are drabbles of victors from each games!Thanks again! xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**District Seven: Lemmer Oshess**_

I wake up at two thirty in the morning, three and a half hours before dawn, and slip silently out of the mattress I share with my little brother, Jamie, being extra careful as not to wake him up. I creep over to the other side of the room and grab my old, tattered work clothes off of the chair by my sisters, Willow and Maple, mattress.

I slip out of the room and carefully shut the door, being careful not to wake anyone up. I go into the little bathroom and get dressed and brush my teeth. I don't bother doing my hair, I'll worry about that later, when I'm getting ready for the reaping. I go into the kitchen, looking for a quick snack before I have to go. I see a slightly brown banana sat on the side and I eat it ravenously, forgetting to savor every bite, as it's very rare I eat food, as we are very poor, and as the oldest child of four, I usually have to go without.

When I've finished my banana, I head off to work, taking care to shut the door quietly. We aren't really supposed to work on reaping day, as its supposed to be a day off, but the Peacekeepers really need to send more wood to the capitol, as there has apparently been an excessive amount of orders for mahogany tables. They only asked the strongest of us to come back in the early hours of this morning, and we are going to get paid, so I agreed to do it, not that I had a choice anyway.

When I get to work, I spend hours continuously chopping down trees. I keep chopping until all my muscles ache and my stomach is rumbling again. I work for six hours, until nine o'clock in the morning, before they finally let us all go home and get ready for the reaping at twelve. As I still have three hours before the reaping, an hour before I have to go home, I go for a slow walk around the district. I walk around aimlessly for about an hour, stopping occasionally to talk to people I know. I go into the butchers and spend a little bit of my wages on some bacon, then the bakery and spend some more on four fresh rolls, so Jamie, Willow, Maple and I can have bacon sandwiches as a treat for dinner after the reaping.

At about quarter past ten, I start heading home. I get home about ten thirty, to see Willow, who is only a year younger than me, chasing a naked three year old Maple around the living room, trying to dry her with the towel.

"Lemmer!" she screeches, running up to me, wrapping her tiny arms around my legs.

"Hey" I say smiling, lifting her up and passing her over to Willow, who smiles gratefully at me, clearly shattered.

"I'll go sort out Jamie" I offer, heading towards the bathroom, where I know he's in the bath.

When Maple was born, my Father died of a sudden disease, causing my Mother to go into a spiraling depression. She kept getting worse and worse until one day we woke up and she was gone. We don't tell anyone, for fear of being put into the children's home, so Willow and I have to bring up Maple and Jamie the best that we can.

"Alright buddy, lets wash your hair" I say to my seven year old brother.

He obediently leans his head back and passes me the plastic cup. I wash his hair thoroughly and then towel dry it until it is soft and fluffy. I then send him off to get dressed and have my own bath. I take care to be really fast, so not to leave Willow all by herself for too long. Judging by her wet hair earlier, I'm guessing she already had a bath earlier.

When I am finished in the bathroom, I change into my reaping outfit which consists of a plain white shirt and dark pants. It's very plain, but it belonged to my Father, so it is very special to me. I comb my brown hair over and then go to help Willow get Maple and Jamie ready. I see Willow dressed in last years reaping dress. It hangs loosely off her frame, as she has lost weight since last year, but it is shorter than it is made to be because she has grown. I said she could wear one of our Mother's old dresses, but she wants nothing to do with her.

I take Maple off of her and take her to our bedroom and quickly dress her in her little pink dress. Then, I grab Jamie and Willow and we head to the reaping. When we arrive, I hand Maple over to Jamie and give them both a hug whilst Willow gives them both a kiss. Then, Willow and I go to sign in. After we've both signed in, we part ways, with me going to the eighteen year old boys section, and her going to the seventeen year old girls section.

After about five minutes, our district escort, Fredrick Glastonfest, clatters onto the stage head to toe in green. He rambles on for ten minutes until he puts his hand into the girls bowl. I hold my breath, praying for Willow's safety.

"Angeline Mason" he calls.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as a stony faced teenager, marched up to the stage. I watch, not daring to breath as Fredrick puts his hand into the boys bowl.

"Lemmer Oshess"

Great.

_**A/N Thanks to Clove1113 for Lemmer! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please check out my other stories Hunger Games: Truth or Dare? which is a parody and humour and 75 Games 75 Victors which are drabbles of victors from each games! Thanks again! xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**District Seven: Saying Goodbye**_

**_Angeline Mason_**

The peacekeeper drags me through the justice building and throws me into the room.

"That's no way to treat a lady, is it?" I ask scornfully.

He just glares at me and leaves the room. I laugh and throw myself onto one of the leather sofas and wait for my first lot of visitors turn up. I'm not expecting many, but I know I will at least have my Dad, Conner, Dale and Noni and Eva and Matt.

Soon enough, the bolt slides open and my Father walks in with Noni and Dale. Noni and Dale immediately run to me and engulf me in a giant hug. I hug them back tightly, wishing that in ten minutes, they wouldn't have to go and leave me alone. After a couple of minutes, I eventually let them go and go over to my Father. I throw myself into his arms as he holds me tightly. I can feel him shake and tremble as I hold him, and I know he is trying not to cry for my sake.

"Dad. I can do this. I'm strong. You know I am. I can do this" I tell him, confident in myself that I can win and come home to them.

"I know, its just that I lost your Mother and I can't lose you" he sighs.

"Dad, you won't lose me. I can win this thing!"

"I know, but don't get to over confident. That kills a lot of tributes." he warns me.

"Okay. Thanks" I answer briskly, trying my hardest to avoid an argument.

"Before I have to leave, I have something for you. It was your Mothers" my Father tells me, handing me a silver heart necklace.

I take it in my hands and immediately memories of my Mother flash through my head and I have to hold back a sob.

"Thank you so much, Dad. I'll look after it, I swear. It will be my token." I tell him, giving him a hug.

The Peacekeeper opens the door and comes into the room with his baton, holding it threateningly.

"Times up. Hurry, we're on a tight schedule" he says mechanically.

The next few seconds are spent with rushed hugs and hurried goodbyes and whispered promises to come home.

Dad, Noni and Dale leave and are immediately replaced by Conner who gives me a hug.

"Sis you're gonna be alright. I promise. You're strong. You know that. I would tell you not to go into the bloodbath and to just run, but I know that would be pointless as you are so headstrong and will run in no matter what anyone says."

I nod gratefully at him.

We make general conversation for a few more minutes until he has to go. He is then replaced by Matt and Eva.

Eva runs straight at me and nearly knocks me out with a tight hug. Matt hangs back a bit shyly until I go up to him and hug him tightly.

"Look, I love you both, so just look at this as a little holiday. I'll be back in a few weeks. In the mean time though, look after my family?" I ask.

"Of course" Eva says whilst Matt nods.

"Thanks" I answer.

We chat a little bit until they leave. However, Matt hangs back a bit.

"Look, Angeline. I don't know if you know, but I really like you. I think I may love you you as well. I understand if you don't feel the same but, I just needed you to know before you leave." he mumbles.

I sigh.

"Matt, you're one of my best friends and I love you. But as a best friend. And that's it. I'm so sorry" I tell him, taking his hand.

"I need to go" he mumbles rushing out of the room.

I sigh and sit on the leather couch, waiting for my mentor and escort to come and get me.

_**Lemmer Oshess**_

I let the Peacekeeper lead me into the Justice Building and throw into the room where I will say goodbye to my brother and sisters. Maple is to little to understand what is happening, and Jamie will understand mostly what is going on, but not fully. Jamie is a sensible young boy, and I know he will try is hardest to look after Maple and Willow.

Soon, Willow, Jamie and Maple all come piling in to see me. Maple runs up and clutches my leg for dear life, like she is afraid that as soon as she lets go I will be ripped away from her. I guess she is more intelligent than we give her credit for. I sit down on the leather sofa and place Maple on my lap and she immediately snuggles into me. Jamie comes and sits down next to me and curls up into my side. I put my arm around him and hold my other arm out for Willow to snuggle into, who immediately obliges.

We sit there, cherishing the moment for a while, until Willow pulls away. It is only then I realize she is crying.

"How can you sit here and act like everything is normal, when its not?" she asks accusingly.

"Look, I just want my last moments with you all to be nice, so you can all remember me" I tell her matter of factually.

"That's it? You're just giving up?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Well, me and you both know that I'm not coming back. Honestly, we know that. Now please, no arguments. Jamie's a sensible kid, he'll help you with Maple, but remember he's still just a kid, so he needs looking after too. Remember, you're young, once the kids are old enough to look after themselves, free yourself. You deserve to live your adult life in peace." I tell her.

She nods.

"I love you" she says, giving me a hug which I return, before turning to Jamie.

"Alright buddy, listen carefully to me. You're the man of the house now, so your second in charge. Listen to Willow, she's in charge. Make sure you help her to look after Maple, she's only a kid. Look after Willow as well, she's your big sister. Look after yourself as well, you're only a kid. Love you buddy" I say to Jamie, tears glistening in the corner of my eyes.

"I will. Promise" he nods solemnly, trying not to cry as well.

I turn to Maple sat on my lap.

"Be a good girl for Willow and Jamie. Love you lots" I tell her, giving her a gentle hug.

I turn round to face Willow again.

"Don't let them watch. I'd tell you not to watch but I know you will watch it anyway. Just don't let them watch" I beg her.

"I won't" she promises.

"Times up" a muscly peacekeeper calls, coming into the room, clutching a baton threateningly.

I rush round giving everyone a last hug as they are ushered out of the room and out of sight.

_**A/N Thanks to Clove1113 for Lemmer and Daughteroflove7491 for Angeline! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again! xxx**_


End file.
